


Making Moments

by coipond



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coipond/pseuds/coipond
Summary: Clarke has been working at this doctor’s office for almost two years.  Finally facing graduation she finds herself face to face with the new girl who is far too forward with her words.  Clarke isn’t one to get flustered but with Lexa always talking the way she does, can you blame her? Lexa on the other hand wants to know how or why this new blonde in her life is making her work so hard.  Pushing each other further everyday this is the cute story of falling, for Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind. I'm new. Commends welcome, recommendations wanted.

Her scrubs were fresh, the black of her top continuing all the way down to her pants and even through to the sneakers she wore everyday. Clarke seemed to think that every single time she looked up she was back walking these halls, up the little stairs around the corner to the OR and back down through the waiting room and wrapped back around to find the rest of the exam rooms.  
“Clarke could you come show Harper how to enter a test please” The doctor’s voice was polite but her heavy accent left the new girl slightly puzzled.

  
“Of course” Clarke, until recently, hated that she was often the go to girl when it came to people needing help with their new electronic system. The only change was realizing that it meant people trusted her and that she must be pretty damn good at her job. Clarke knew she was good with the patients and even better with the doctors, but documentation was definitely not her forte. Starting at this office in her sophomore year of college she was now staring graduation straight in the face.

  
“Alright so to avoid getting flustered when the pace seems overwhelmingly fast in these rooms, write it all down” Exaggerating the word all the girl nodded her head.

  
“You can always put it into the computer later with me or one of the others, measurements and locations are the most important and of course the hardest to memorize” Clarke then took the sheet of paper that the doctor had given her with the information on it, entering it in relatively slowly so that Harper could try to follow along.

  
“I’m not sure when you are done today but when patient’s stop flowing in I don’t mind spending extra time with you slowing all of this down. For now I have to get going on the next patient, but all this info is in so no need to worry” Clarke gave the girl a reassuring smile, it’s definitely overwhelming here and Clarke doesn’t ever think she’ll forget how she felt for her first couple of weeks here.

  
Clarke has gotten very good at pretending to be engrossed in something to ignore her name being called three more times as she walks down the long hallway. People always need help, that’s just the nature of this place, Clarke finds herself looking for assistance often too but she’d like to think she is relatively self sustaining. Grabbing her patient schedule for the day she makes two extra copies for her doctor and for whoever she is lucky enough to have helping her today. Filling syringes she only stops when she feels eyes on her.

  
Looking up she sees a girl, looking about her age, with black scrubs that are only slightly too big on her.  
“You shouldn’t sneak up on people with open needles in their hands” Clarke laughs out.  
“You seem to be more than capable, but I am sorry if I startled you” The girl had very clear speech.  
“Not at all, can I help you with something? Or are you just enjoying the view..?” Clarke liked messing with the new people that started here because there always seemed to be a new one every time she looked up.  
“Definitely enjoying the view” the girl paused for two seconds and then continued-  
“But I do believe you are Clarke and I am scheduled to follow you today” Clarke wasn’t sure if she was a rare confident recruit. Letting this one pass, Clarke gave her one nod and started walking.

The girl fell into step behind her quickly, shuffling at first to keep up.  
“This is where you find new bottles of anything you could need, across from that we have band-aids and supplies for dressings along with packing strips and gauze. Clarke continued on like this through the top and middle floors of the office eventually ending up back in the exam room where they started.

  
“Downstairs there is more of everything I just showed you along with file and the lunchroom” Clarke smiled after she finished when the new girl worked hard not to look so overwhelmed.  
“You will get it, and in the meantime there are a whole bunch of people here who will happily help you if you forget where something is” Clarke added for good measure.

  
“How long have you been working here Clarke?” the girl again had a strong voice that made Clarke feel..different. New people were always much more nervous or fidgety or, anything really.  
“I’ve been here just about two years. Why?” the question wasn’t accusatory when Clarke said it but more inquisitive.  
“You seem very calm when even the seasoned medical assistants run around in a frenzy” The girl stated very matter of factly.

  
“I think that’s more of a personality thing than an experience thing, one task at a time, you can only do what you can do, everything else will have to wait” Clarke knew that this was the reason that people always asked her for help over other co-workers. Clarke never bit anyone’s head off or huffed in their face when someone added another task to her towering pile.  
“I respect that, or envy it really” Clarke smiled at the response and thought yet again how lucky she was to have to level head that she was given.

  
“You seem to be pretty put together yourself” Clarke was being honest, the girl was nothing if not calm.  
Now ready for the first patient, Clarke was in the room with the doctor and her co-worker that the two girls would be spending the day with.  
“Goodmorning guys, I made schedules and we’re all set up.” Clarke announced and the girl behind her wondered if the doctor ever expected anything less, Clarke was obviously very good at her job and people around here seemed to know it.

  
“Thank you, and this is?” The doctor turned to the girl behind Clarke and Clarke panicked. Lexa cut in-  
“Lexa thank you for letting me following you guys around, I’m looking forward to that day when I can begin to be more of a help than a burden” Lexa gave the doctor a genuine smile and bowed her head ever so slightly.  
Clarke was in the background still unable to believe that she hadn’t asked the new girl, that she had spend the entirety of the morning with, what her name was.

Lexa couldn’t help but think that to say the day went fine would be the overstatement of the century. Lexa was a mess, constantly forgetting the little things and having Clarke catch all that had slipped through. Next to her though, Clarke was cleaning up just like she always did at the end of a long day of patients. Lexa was smart, Clarke saw how she worked and couldn’t wait for her to be properly trained and ready to take this all on.

  
Lexa had always been hard on herself, expecting more than anyone else ever did. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing but sometimes she knew she needed to cut herself some slack.  
“You did great today, it’s all repetition soon you’ll be doing this stuff in your sleep” Clarke turned to Lexa after they had been working for a long time next to one another in silence. Lexa thought Clarke had to be kidding but bit her tongue.

  
“Thank you, I promise you I will be better next time” Lexa didn’t want Clarke to think that she was incapabel or dumb, which is what she had felt like she was today.  
“You just started, you will always be better next time” Clarke liked the girl, she didn’t know why, maybe it was her obvious respect for those around her, or the girl’s actual interest for her new job, or maybe it was the way she spoke which still surprised Clarke even after spending all day right beside her.

  
“Which part is hitting you the hardest?” Clarke asked.  
“It’s the system, it’s so different than anything I’ve even seen before” Lexa said in a dejected tone. This was the first time Clarke saw the girl’s confidence falter today and it saddened Clarke to see this girl’s spirit hurt.

  
“Well I think you will pick up on it really fast but if it is bothering you that much there is a fake version you can download and you can practice all you want” Lexa looked up and Clarke saw all the wheels turning behind her eyes. Clarke wrote down the information and gave it to Lexa.

  
“Do not start working on it tonight, it’s already late and I know you have to come back early tomorrow. I won’t be around because I have to help my big sister move out but text me if you have any questions, if you are in a pinch I’ll even let you call me and I’ll help you the best I can over the phone” Clarke has never done this before but she didn’t think twice about giving this new girl all her information.

  
“Thank you Clarke I do really appreciate it” Lexa pocketed the paper and turned to head out. Turning back and holding up Clarke’s number she called over her shoulder  
“You’re a pretty good teacher, but if you should have made me work a little harder for this” Clarke is quick, only letting the girl’s comment shock her for a second.  
“Oh Lexa, if it isn’t about work you’ll be lucky if I even bother to answer you” Lexa had walked out backwards at this point only turning away once she was though the doors. The girls at the front desk where now whistling and some even had their mouths hanging open at the scene before them.  
“Well shit, who’s the new girl with the big game?”

  
“Lexa” was all Clarke managed to say as her mind raced with thoughts about the obvious flirting that just went on.  
“She was flirting with me right? I didn’t just imagine that?” Clarke sometimes was oblivious but even this caught her eye.  
“Yes honey, and not even casually” Clarke was glad she had these ladies on her side. Clarke’s mom is great she just is busy and very rarely makes appearances in Clarke’s life.

  
Clarke left work and drove all the way home that night with her windows down and her mind racing.


	2. Chapter 2

“Last box, it’s just pocketbooks and wallets I promise” Clarke’s sister is her best friend but night and day probably had more in common. Finishing up with the moving Clarke was happy that her sweat had already dried and her shirt no longer showed the effort she had been exerting all day. The rest was up to Zoe, Clarke had done more than her part and was excited to go home, shower, and read for the rest of her night. 

“Clarke, answer that, it’s giving me a headache” Clarke was pulled out of her daydreaming and answered the unknown caller.

“Hello”  
“Clarke, remember when you said that you have to make sure all the measurements and location show up on the test request forms?” Lexa apparently didn’t have time for small talk, Clarke also couldn’t help but hear the sharp tone to her otherwise perfect words, Lexa was inundated. 

“Yes I do, where are they showing up instead Lexa?” Zoe had her head quirked to the side not trying to hide that fact that she was listening into her little sister’s conversation.  
“Nowhere, I don’t see them anywhere. I wrote it all down once I realized I have no idea what I’m doing with this system but I just can’t get it to be where I need it to be.” Lexa’s sentences were long and she was running out of breath towards the end of them.   
“How many patient’s information do you still have to input?” Clarke knew that doing this over the phone was risky and any small mistake in documentation could get them both in trouble.  
“Eight” Lexa’s voice come out small and Clarke heard the defeat coming through from the other end.  
“I’ll be there in 20 minutes” Clarke always used to wonder how she finds herself in these situations but that thought didn’t cross her mind as she got into the car and headed to work. 

“Thank you” Clarke spoke as one of the late nate cleaning staff let her into the side door of the office building. She dodged a CAUTION: Floor is Wet sign and climbed the stairs like she does every morning. Lexa is sitting up against the counter on a rolley stool with her head in her hands and her papers littered around her. The laptop was open and papers were about the only thing placed neatly beside her. 

Clarke cleared her throat and Lexa lifted her head up.   
“I am so sorry Clarke, you were probably having a nice night with your sister” Lexa’s voice was back to being calm.  
“Look at me, I’m a mess, honestly I’m grateful you pulled me out of there before any more manual labor was inflicted upon me” Clarke tried to lighten the mood the heavy mood that she knew Lexa was carrying. Lexa couldn’t help but think she liked this version of Clarke even better, much more relaxed and the black scrubs didn’t compliment her the way apparently every other article of clothing would for this girl.  
“Let’s get crackin” was all Clarke said as she pulled up a stool and starting sifting through the mess that the day had left for Lexa. 

_________________________________________________

“Nooooo, you don’t get to say that! If you have only seen the second one then you can’t say you didn’t like the series because ‘the sequel was stupid’” Clarke was laughing while trying to get her point across, one hand clutching her stomach as her laughs died down to become giggles. Lexa looking across at her with an amused face.  
“It’s my opinion! I know I did it backwards but the damage is done! It would have to be a pretty big occasion for someone to get me to actually sit down to watch that movie.” Lexa’s face was soft and her voice teasing but the articulation never left her words.  
“I just want to know what monster would let you watch the second movie knowing that you hadn’t seen the first” Clarke asked incredulously. “That’s a sin, they deserve a beat down”

Lexa’s face was turned up into a smile after Clarke finished her little movie rant.  
“What’s your favorite movie? It’s only fair you tell me know after I got scolded for yours” Clarke is waiting for Lexa to answer expectantly but her face is scrunching together as she really thinks about it.   
“Hmm I think I like the Gladiator.” Clarke looked at Lexa, waiting to respond, giving the brunette any time she may have needed to change her mind. 

“Okay and how old are you? I think that’s my dad’s favorite movie but he’s like into bloody Ancient Rome movies and he’s like 50..what’s your excuse?” Clarke was looking at Lexa with one eyebrow raised and Lexa momentarily forgot about social expectations and just stared at her.   
“I-I uh, like fighting movies. Maximus Aurelius is badass.” Lexa stuttered it out matter of factly, hoping Clarke didn’t realize her slip up or her probable drooling.   
“You’re sick, you can barely hear the audio over the snapping of bones and the popping of body parts, kinda gross and also slightly scary.”   
“You asked Clarke, you can’t be mad at my answer” Lexa had a big smile on her face as Clarke’s was contorting into mock horror expressions.

There was a beat of silence between them and Clarke looked around, now painfully aware that there was no more excuse for them to be there. All the work was done and the room even looked cleaner than before the day had started.

“We should go, we can’t keep the cleaning crew here all night just because you have a crappy taste in movies” Lexa is starting to see that Clarke is the joking type while she herself couldn’t be more opposite. What Lexa had overlooked was that fact that, not only did she have a smile plastered on her very serious face since about four minutes after Clarke arrived two and a half hours ago, but Lexa has audibly laughed twice tonight. 

Clarke was standing grabbing her keys and phone as Lexa began doing the same. Lexa grabbed a leather jacket off the rack and Clarke looked at her with her eyebrows slightly pushed together.

“I drive a motorcycle Clarke” Lexa decided to indulge Clarke because they were sure to walk out to the same parking lot and it was only a matter of time until she figured it out for herself. Clarke huffed and Lexa snapped her head up.  
“Part of me is surprised and then the other part of me is like ‘of course Lexa drives a freaking motorcycle’” Lexa is silently laughing at this again.  
“And would you like to explain to me why those two sides feel that way about me?” Lexa is looking expectantly at Clarke now.  
“Oh wouldn’t you like to know how I feel about you” Clarke knows that what she said is risky but she doesn’t break eye contact and neither does Lexa. Two can play at that game.

“I think I already know that Clarke” Clarke can’t help but crave the way her name rolls of Lexa’s tongue but she continues “It’s a Friday night in the middle of July and you are here” Clarke should have argued, should have thought of something to say but Lexa already threw her helmet on. She was tired of letting this new girl one up her and Clarke Griffin sure as hell wasn’t going to let her do it again, that would have been twice in one day.   
She stepped around to be in front of the motorcycle, grabbed the handle bars as Lexa has already mounted the bike, Clarke leaned in and said just loud enough for her to be sure Lexa heard her

“Get home safely Lex” and she kissed her helmet right over where her cheek would be, lingering slightly until she turned on her heels and walked away, not allowing herself to look back.


	3. Chapter 3

That Monday came quickly, Lexa is training with someone else down towards the other end of the office. Clarke busies herself trying very hard to pretend that she doesn’t feel Lexa’s eyes on her.

Right before Clarke was about to head down for lunch she looked up to catch those greens eyes yet again, except this time neither of them looked away. Finishing up her work Clarke throws Lexa a knowing smirk just before she turns to head down the stairs.  
Lexa isn’t used to someone playing this game with her, usually everyone falls shy and giggles, becoming putty in her hands. She decides in that moment that she has to up her ante. Lexa quickly but stealthily takes out her already vibrating phone.

 

**Clarke Griffin (Work):** maybe you should try slightly harder not to stare next time, killer ;)  
The tip of Lexa’s ears lit on fire as she tried to think quickly of a response.

**Lexa Woods (new girl):** I can’t help but think the only reason you caught me was because you couldn’t keep your eyes on your end of the hallway in the first place Clarke.

**Clarke Griffin (Work):** i’m glad you didn't try to deny it

**Lexa Woods (new girl):** oh, I was definitely staring at you.

Why was this girl so forward? And why did Clarke not cringe away from it. Clarke was never one to be shy but she definitely wasn't like this. She found that she enjoyed it, playing this game with Lexa.

**Clarke Griffin (Work):** i’ll be in the lunchroom for the next 20 minutes if you find yourself needing to kill some time :)

 

Clarke kept her eyes on the door as she mechanical chewed her food. Not really tasting it just daydreaming, jumping at every sound and every person who entered the lunchroom. She knew it was stupid to think Lexa’s lunch would just magically align with hers..but that doesn't mean she stopped hoping.

Finishing up her work and cleaning the mess of a room she had worked in all day, Clarke found herself bummed out. She knew Lexa had finished her day but hadn’t seen the brunette since right before lunch. Clarke knew she couldn't get mad just because Lexa had left for the day without saying goodbye. Clarke internally slapped herself for sounding sounding so clingy, she barely knew Lexa, she is just a big flirt, she reminded herself that this is probably just how she is.

With her head down Clarke strides right into a thin body that had positioned itself in the doorway, yet again.

“Shit Lexa why didn't you make any noise!” Clarke was freaking out now for two reasons, Lexa hadn't left without saying goodbye! And she may have briefly felt Lexa’s bicep over her scrubs and shit that girl is solid.

“I think you are too in your head Griffin, that's the second time I've snuck up on you and I've only been here for four days” Lexa still hadn't moved from her original position, which is leaning nonchalantly against the wall.  
Clarke knows that she is always doing that, always getting caught in her head, but she isn't going to give Lexa the satisfaction.

“How did your day go? are you catching onto everything alright?” Clarke was genuinely interested in Lexa’s progress  
“Yes, it's easier and easier each day but I still need work with the system” Lexa had a smirk on her face which just led Clarke to burn with the desire to know what she is thinking.

“Download the practice version I’m serious it's great!” Clarke knew that practicing at home was what really got her good at all of it.

“I already did, one step ahead of you. I actually came over here because you’re sad attempt at asking me on a lunch date earlier didn't pan out the way I’d hoped and I was wondering if you would so kindly spend the night with myself and my computer?” Lexa was hopeful but nothing on her face gave away just how much she wanted the blonde to say yes.

“I will obviously compensate you generously, as many Starbucks drinks as you want” Lexa had continued and her face held a smile.  
Clarke had to admit she had no plans and she wanted to spend more time with the girl in front of her.

__________________________________

“My brain hurts” Lexa huffed leaning back, breaking her perfect posture for only the first time tonight.  
“Mine too but I think it’s because that was my third frap, goddamnn” Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose and Lexa couldn’t help but stare with a smile at the crinkled face the blonde was making.

“Do you think you actually are getting it now though, you seem so much better than the first two days” Clarke wonders if the only reason Lexa is flying through everything is because the pressure isn’t there with Clarke on a Friday night in the middle of a Starbucks.

“I’m pretty much good now, thank you for sitting with me through this Clarke” Clarke just nods as Lexa says this.  
“Well seeing how it is only eight o’clock would you like to go to a party?” Lexa looks up at Clarke like she didn’t just ask something that their new ‘friendship’ hadn’t explored yet.

“A party? Where? With who? Am I even invited?” Clarke fired the questions off with one eyebrow astutely quirked.

“This would be me inviting you Clarke, so yes to that last one. As for the rest, it is at my best friend Anya’s house and probably half of my school will be there.” Lexa knew that this party probably sounded much more intimidating than it actually was. Clarke seemed to be thinking it over. Lexa nudged her lightly getting her to finally look up to meet those green eyes.

“Stop thinking about everything so much, it’s Friday night let’s go blow off some steam” Lexa was so casual about all of it Clarke was starting to like the idea of it.

“You just don’t want our night to end” Clarke smirked surprising Lexa

“I’m taking that as a hard yes Griffin, let’s move” Lexa was grabbing Clarke’s hand at this point practically dragging her out the front of the Starbucks.

“First stop is to drop off that car of yours so that you can at least have a few beers” Lexa explained to Clarke, she barely finished before Clarke was violently shaking her head.

“You think I’m getting on the back of that bike?” Clarke was obviously not joking and now Lexa was genuinely shocked she felt that way.  
“It is also definitely just a ploy to get me to put my arms around you, and you have yet to earn that right Woods” Clarke was smiling up at Lexa, the height difference only a few inches but neither girl was upset about it.

Clarke turned, heading straight to her car.  
“Wait, so what’s the plan?” Lexa mentally slaps herself for letting Clarke’s last comment leave her without a response for too long.

“I’ll drive, it’s safer and that way you can drink safely and with your friends” Clarke speaks as if this outcome was obvious.

“Clarke I will not invite you to a party with my friends and then get drunk while you sit there sober, that’s just rude!” Lexa’s smile was audible in her words. Clarke was laughing too at this point.

“Let’s go back to your house, drop off that death trap of a bike, head to the party, we both drink and we worry about getting a ride later, I can always pick my car up in the morning.” Clarke made the compromise and Lexa couldn’t see a problem with it, especially since it left them both able to drink which she hadn’t considered as an option. Lexa couldn’t help but think that tonight was going to be an interesting one. Clarke saw Lexa’s smirk and found herself unable to wait to get going.

“I’m in Griffin, follow me to mine” Lexa hopped on her bike, remembering Clarke’s helmet kiss as she slid the shield down to cover her eyes.

The drive to the Wood’s residence was short and quickly Lexa found herself in the passenger seat of Clarke’s car.  
“Now, if you answer this next question wrong this..” Lexa is gesturing between the two of them “cannot go on any longer. What beer do you want for the night’s festivities?” Lexa waits for Clarke answer physically holding her breath.

“Hmm being it is a summer night I will be happy with something light or.. anything you want?” Clarke finishes the statement off as a question because she is so afraid of having answered Lexa’s obviously very important question wrong. Lexa exhales.

“Not terrible, I’ll take it, but as the weather changes we aren’t staying with this light crap” Clarke looks across as she is driving.

“Already planning to be hanging out with me for months, someone likes to get ahead of herself I see” Clarke is smirking again.  
“Oh please, like you could deny me” Lexa speaks boldly, like she always does.

“Ha, I wonder what your life is like to make you so cocky Woods” Clarke challenges.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you” Lexa snaps back quickly and Clarke is burning up.

“Red looks good on you” Lexa continues with an audible laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t believe you just shook her hand” Lexa threw her head back with laughter. Clarke was yet again a shade of red.  
“I got nervous I was trying to be polite!” Clarke tried to justify her actions but she knew shaking Anya’s hand was a lame thing to do.  
“I’m going to get a bottle opener, please, please, try not to be anymore awkwardly adorable, I’d hate to miss it” Lexa didn’t break eye contact until she turned to go into the sliding doors at the back of the house leaving Clarke in the backyard with probably about thirty kids just milling about, bobbing to the music, playing kings, drinking beer after beer.

“Clarke motherfuckin’ Griffin, are you lost?” Clarke whipped her head around so fast Octavia Blake’s smiling face was just a blur.  
“Literally what life choices lead you to this moment?” Octavia was still smiling but Clarke could now tell that the girl was definitely feeling happily tipsy.  
“Well actually one of Anya’s friends invited me so I’m not so sure” Clarke was smiling at her friend.

She had just seen Octavia the day before when they grabbed lunch with Raven. Octavia and Raven were Clarke’s other halves. In high school they were very rarely seen on their own unless it was during Octavia’s soccer practice, Raven’s garage job, or Clarke’s studio time. They prided themselves on being three very different best friends.

“You do know that Anya is Lincoln’s older sister right?” Octavia asked with a twinkle in her eye. Lincoln, Octavia’s amazing boyfriend. Clarke wondered just where O had even found a boy like him, Clarke thinks that boys like that don’t exist anymore and that she had just found the rare one that had slipped through.  
“No way, how do these things happen to us?” Clarke was so glad to see her friend, relief flooding through her. She trusted Lexa but it was still a party where she thought she only knew one person, and that one person being someone she says stupid things around..for no reason.

“Lexa Woods invited me actually, she just ran inside I’ll introduce you as soon as she comes back” Clarke tried to explain and she was growing anxious.  
“Lexa? You want to introduce us to our Lexa?” Lincoln and Octavia’s laughs were audible, Octavia was even hunched over.

  
“I hear my name and I came over to tell you not to even try to embarrass me, it won’t work” Lexa came strolling over with two now opened beers as she handed one to Clarke.

“Oh Clarke don’t fall for it, I taught her how to ride that motorcycle, she would be lame without my influence all of these years” Lincoln was towering over Lexa but the boy had slight fear in his eyes.  
“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to remind you who actually got you a date with this one over here” Lexa pointer her thumb over to Octavia and Lincoln visibly shrank.  
“Lex shush, no please”  
“Octavia did you like the flowers I got you before your first date with Lincoln?” Lexa had a knowing smirk on her face. Lincoln was rosy cheeked as he looked sheepishly to the ground.

“Awe babe its okay, you’re the one I fell for on all of those dates! Even if Lexa’s flowers helped out a little bit” Octavia winked at Lexa as she teased her big strong boyfriend.  
“You guys are the worst” Lincoln was smiling now as he loosely wrapped his arm around Octavia’s waist.  
“Clarke here wanted to introduce us to her friend Lexa, care to explain?” Octavia has now turned her attention to Lexa with a knowing smirk on her face.

“Well you see, I hadn’t put together that Clarke here was your ‘super hot blonde bisexual Clarke’ until about hmmm- right now honestly” Lexa smirked sheepishly. Clarke’s eyes widened so much that the others were worried that they would come loose and roll right out of her perfect face.

“Octavia!” Clarke yelped.  
“Oh shush Clarke don’t even try to act like I wasn’t doing you a huge favor” O was still wearing her knowing smirk.  
“OKAY, that’s enough! Let’s go Lex” Clarke grabbed the taller girl by the wrist and pulled her away. Clarke was marching to another part of the backyard with Lexa happily in tow.

“Did you hear that? Last time I called her ‘Lex’ I had my knees swept out from under me and now this blonde gets a smile? Bullshit” Lincoln was talking to quietly to Octavia with a genuine smile across his features.

 

“I am sorry about that Cl-”  
“Nope, no we are not talking about that, I actually prefer to live my life as though that never even happened” Clarke rattled off quickly as they settled onto a ledge around the well made firepit. Lexa’s chuckle filled the space between them as Clarke took a long gulp of her beer.  
“You know for a pretty girl who has actually been keeping up for the past couple of days, you should be less embarrassed about things” Lexa spoke as she nudged Clarke with her shoulder.

Clarke’s cheeks warmed up

“Mhmm, yes I will just choose to never blush again, perfect solution” Clarke rolled her eyes at the beautiful girl next to her.  
“Oh no wait please don’t- that’s like my favorite thing, I’d actually say it’s sort of a hobby of mine” Lexa kept a serious face as Clarke slapped her arm.  
“Well you are damn good at it Woods” Clarke smirked and now it was Lexa’s turn to blush.

“I’m good at a lot of things Clarke” Lexa’s voice was low as she leaned in closer to Clarke, hinging her fingers under Clarke’s jaw to pull her into the correct angle. She held her place when Clarke started to whisper.  
“Lex, you are cute, like really really cute. Goddamn I wanna let this happen. Wow, okay no, can we just go a little slower?” Clarke had soft eyes as she met Lexa’s green ones.

“You think I’m cute?” Lexa had a smile on her perfect face.  
“Of course that’s all you got out of it” Clarke laughed, Lexa’s hand returned to her side again but her face just as close as before.  
“No no, as you wish Clarke, we do whatever you feel comfortable with, always” Clarke could see the truth of the words in her eyes.  
“Thank you”  
“Don’t you dare thank me for anything like that” Lexa had a serious expression on her face when she said this.

Clarke took this opportunity to change the subject, finally pulling away from Lexa’s face but instead intertwining their fingers as she spoke.  
“So what brought you to the office”  
“I actually want to feel a few things out, but mainly the office will help me get better with my people skills”  
“Your people skills seem fine to me but I respect that. What do you go to school for?” Clarke continued her questioning.

“Poly Sci, call me crazy but this world is huge and nothing interests me more than how it all works, how we all coexist. Some better than others obviously” Lexa let out a chuckle at this point but continued..

“I know it sounds lame but even thinking about Adam and Eve the idea that a damn apple would ensure world peace, bullshit I know but think, why not? Huh why not live in peace, all of us-all of them? Manifest Destiny the space race everyone always has to be better than the person next to them. What makes up these relationships that everyone has, on an international level but even between two people, much simpler than between two countries but still just as intricate.” Lexa let out a deep breath then, bringing her eyes up to meet Clarke’s. Her blue eyes were wide and soft as she took this Lexa in.

“I am so sorry, it’s so boring I always ramble” Lexa stopped short again.  
“Do you wanna know my biggest pet peeve?” Clarke was sharp with her question but she still held the small smile on her face not waiting for Lexa to oblige.  
“When people apologize for getting excited about things that they are passionate about” Clarke’s smile is full blown at this point.

“The world needs more people that care about things the way that you do” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand that she is still holding.

  
“Now it’s my turn, what does Clarke Griffin geek out about?” Lexa shuffled just a bit closer to the blonde staring back at her.

“I will have you know that I am very proud of being a geek thank you very much! I love the human body, similar to the way you are curious about the complex relationships between groups of people, I am enthralled by the way the million little parts of the human body work together to make all of this” Clarke gestures up and down her own body and continues “work or not work, and also what to do when it stops working. I wanna fix it.” Clarke finished her thought calmly.

“Well the world definitely needs people like you, what’s the end goal? Will I be calling you Doctor Griffin some day?” Lexa spoke honestly. Clarke giggled.  
“I don’t think so, I’m more interested in the patient care aspect. Don’t get me wrong doctors are important, they are smart, they are caring, but they aren’t around when the patient walks in the door, they aren’t there when the patient begins to crash, and they are gone when the patient has to deal with the news of their condition. I want to treat their bodies, but a person isn’t fixed when their disease or condition is treated, it’s body and mind; that’s why I want to be nurse” Clarke took a deep breath, holding her exhale.

“I admire that Clarke, I admire you, I couldn’t do that” Lexa turned now fully facing Clarke their joined hands placed between them.  
“Thank you” Clarke’s voice was low as she spoke, Lexa was close enough to hear her and that’s all that mattered.

 

“Well aren’t you two nice and cosy?” Octavia was good and drunk now, her voice slightly louder than it needed to be. Clarke shot around, turning out of Lexa’s direct contact as she pulled her hand free.  
“Shush O we’re just talking” Lexa couldn’t help but wonder why Clarke pulled away from her. They seemed to be happy, Clarke is the one who took her hand Lexa had just held on.

“I’m gonna take her home we just wanted to see if either of you wanted a ride?” Lincoln spoke clearly as he obviously hadn’t been drinking.  
“I actually am completely sober” Clarke spoke as she realized that fact for the first time that night.  
“Lexa and I have been talking I didn’t even have time to get up and get another beer” Clarke smiled at Lexa quickly turning for Lexa to see.  
“Lex I can drive you home if you are ready to head out” Clarke spoke honestly.

“Absolutely let me just go and say goodbye to Anya” Lexa hopped up and went towards the back of the house.

“Clarke, make that move she’s one of the good ones” Octavia’s words came out almost sing songy as the alcohol coursed through her veins.  
“O, I got it thank you” Clarke was short with her friend.  
“Babe let’s get you home” Lincoln put his arm around his wobbly girlfriend.  
“Don’t let this one slip through, be smart about this” Octavia was almost yelling this as Lincoln was guiding her to his car.

“This one?” Lexa was closer than she had realized causing her to jump. She had a smirk on her face as she put her arm around Clarke, effectively turning her around to be face to face.

“Did you tell Anya that I said thank you?”  
“I did” Lexa smiled as she realized Clarke turned in a way the left Lexa’s arm still draped over the blonde’s shoulder.  
“Let’s get you home you big flirt” Clarke hitched her arm up to link her fingers with the hand that was draped over her front.  
“I don’t know Griffin, that’s two times you held my hand tonight” Lexa smirked.  
“Ah yes but let’s not forget that you went in for the kill not even an hour into the party you took me to!” Clarke was laughing at this point and Lexa was glad it turned into something that the blonde obviously wasn’t upset about.

Lexa was very rarely denied but it did still concern her that she had upset her or made Clarke uncomfortable with her move. The brunette could not have been any happier that that didn’t seem to be the case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title, it fits better now I promise :)

“Well good-morning grumpy” Lexa could hear the smile in Clarke’s words.

“I am not grumpy, perhaps slightly overwhelmed, not grumpy” Lexa only looked up to meet Clarke’s eyes for a moment, the rest of her body slumped over the top of the desk with charts and papers and laptops scattered all around her. Clarke couldn’t help to think that she had found Lexa in a similar position not too long ago.

“How long have you been here killer?” Clarke placed her elbow on the edge of the brunette’s workspace forcing Lexa to realise the new found close proximity. 

“Like two hours, I’ve been yelled at six times already thought, that has to be a new record” Lexa sounded defeated and it broke Clarke’s heart.

“Oh honey, people are ruthless over the phone you cannot take it personally, last week Montey got someone so upset they drove all the way here to the office just to yell at our boss about it, Montey” Clarke said the name again just to reiterate that the sweetest person in the building (by a long shot) had caused such an unpleasant response from a patient.

“I know that this will make me sound like an asshole but I am going to say it anway, things usually aren’t this difficult for me Clarke, like ever” Lexa still had a sad expression on that tanned face.

“I hate to break it to you but over the phone people don’t just fall to your will after seeing how damn attractive you are” Clarke is very aware of what she just said, glad she admitted it out loud for the girl in front of her to hear but also in hopes of cheering her up.

“This weekend I was cute and now I’m ‘damn attractive’” Lexa had a smirk on her face now.  
“See I knew a little white lie would cheer you right up” Clarke new she had actually been telling the truth but Lexa was not getting this satisfaction.  
“Clarke Griffin you tease” Lexa called after her as she had turned and slipped out of the room.

_________________________________

 

Clarke Griff: Hi do you want to come to my sister’s place tonight? We can watch a movie, maybe order in?

Lexa Woods: Send me the address I’m there! I’ll bring dessert?

Clarke Griff: dessert is perfect :)

There were few things Clarke liked more than calm nights in. When she had texted Lexa she sent it before she could talk herself out of it. This was even especially significant because Zoe had told her sister that she could stay at her apartment all weekend while Zoe was away. Clarke could have had one of her ideal nights without anyone bothering her but she couldn’t help but invite Lexa over. 

The knocking pulled her out of her head. Anxiously awaiting Lexa’s arrival began since she sent the very first text.

“Lexa, hi” Clarke had a big smile on her face. She was wearing black jeans that seemed to be impossibly tight, Clarke’s eyes only lingered for a second until meeting up with Lexa’s smirking face.

“Clarke I brought brownies, is this okay? I’m nervous.” Lexa wasn’t quite whispering but she had a hushed tone as she tried to scan the apartment behind Clarke.  
“Is what okay? Stop being weird come inside, I’ve haven’t seen you this nervous since your first day!” Clarke was giggling as she pulled Lexa in by her hand.   
“For Zoe, what if she doesn’t like me?” Lexa was still almost whispering.  
“Zoe is out of town dummy, it’s just us now can you relax” Clarke now understood why she was standing in her baggy jeans and favorite t-shirt in front of a more than decently dressed Lexa Woods. 

Lexa's body visibly relaxed.  
“Awe- Lexa you thought I was inviting you over to meet the fam?” Clarke was smiling her cheeks only a rosy shade of pink in contrast to Lexa’s heat ridden face.

“No, no- I didn’t I just thought there was a chance she’d be here, that’s all. I am anything but rude, sheshh” Lexa tried to play it off cool, acting aloof but Clarke was too busy swooning to tease her any further about it.

“Here I’ll take those delicious things, they look s-”

“WAIT..you are telling me your sister went out of town, she is letting you stay at her brand new apartment all by yourself, and you invited me over for a movie night?” Lexa has her eyebrow quirked with the matching smirk. 

“I miss embarrassed Lexa, any chance I could get her back?” Clarke huffed with her eyes on the ground but unable to keep the sheepish grin off of her face.  
“And I was just thinking about how I missed embarrassed Clarke but then she, yet again, graced us with her presence” Lexa reached out and hooked her finger under Clarke’s jaw pulling up her face to meet her eyes. 

“Ahhh that’s better” Lexa laughed before Clarke turned her head successfully out of Lexa’a grasp with a defeated pout.  
“And for the record, I’m super creeped out right now, I’ve been watching too many murder documentaries so if you must know, I invited you over here in hopes of any potential murderers choosing to target you instead of me” Clarke called over her shoulder as she sauntered over to the couch.   
Lexa followed after quickly, rolling her eyes letting Clarke see the movement easily.

___________________

“Okay no, we need to stop this is absolutely ridiculous” Lexa’s eyes were even bigger than normal as she took in the scene before her.  
“This has gone on too long, please I beg you to turn it off” Lexa turned to Clarke pleading with both her words and her face.   
“I know it’s corny but it’s sweet” Clarke still looked longingly at the TV as it continued to play High School Musical 2.

“It’s bullshit, I know they are young and the viewers are young but they have literally been interrupted right before kissing about 6 times already” Lexa huffed and continued.

“Ignoring the fact that they are supposed to be high school seniors and we are supposed to believe that realistically they haven’t even kissed yet, when they probably fu-”

“Lexa! Do not ruin High School Musical you monster!” Clarke yelled in mock horror. Giggling she continued-

“Honestly when I recommended this one I forgot just how bad it was, cringeworthy. I remember being so excited and scandalized that Troy and Gabriella seemed like they would finally kiss. I felt terrible because all of their moments got ruined!” Clarke explained truthfully.  
“Oh spare me, that’s one thing about movies that drives me crazy. People think that it is all so magical and that these actors staring into eachother's eyes after a lame excuse of fate pushed them together is the moment they are all waiting for. Like yes, sometimes the world creates moments but people can create moments too! And they are just as legitimate, maybe even more so if you ask me” Lexa finished her rant and looked at Clarke as if begging for her to ignore her outburst.

“At first I thought that you were a masochistic jerk but then you finished that statement and I realized that Lexa Woods is just a hopeless romantic” Clarke was smirking over at her with wide eyes.

“I am not a hopeless romantic! I am realistic. If Troy is about to kiss her and then his basketball team runs by causing him to lurch back, for no reason might I add, but then they are gone in less than 6 seconds why the hell does that mean that 6 seconds later they can’t continue to do what you were both obviously about to do?!” Lexa looks back as Clarke, a challenge in her eyes but hidden under her genuine smile.

“It’s supposed to just happen! Making it happen again would just be extra work on something that should take no work at all!” Clarke spits back quickly, overwhelmingly aware that she is just adding fuel to a very very pretty fire.

“..you do realize how ridiculous that sounds? Please tell me it isn’t just me?” Lexa looked around the apartment as if to summon an answer from some other person in the room. She looked over at Clarke with an incredulous expression as “Bet On It” roared in the background and neither of them could maintain a straight face. Falling into fits of laughter as Zac Efron clinched his fists and fell to his knees on a golf course in the middle of New Mexico.

“I can’t, no stop” Clarke has tears coming down her face as she tried to speak between her laughter. Lexa wasn’t in much better shape though her laughter was much quieter and internalized. 

________________________

“You are not too bad in the kitchen Woods, these are fantastic” Clarke spoke around the wad of brownie in her mouth as Lexa staired on.   
“Don’t get used to it, they were for a different Griffin anyways” Lexa smirked and Clarke turned her eyes into slits.  
Lexa laughed and realized that she was actually thoroughly enjoying herself tonight.

“How about we throw on one last movie and this time it is entirely up to you” Clarke batted her eyelashes because she knew her movie choice had bombed.  
“Hmmmm..-”

“Do not say Gladiator if you know what’s good for you” Clarke had cut Lexa off with a wagging finger.  
“No, no, help me, funny or sad or what are you feeling?”   
"I really don’t deserve a say.." Clarke answered honestly.  
“Fine, I know it’s long but I’m really in the mood to watch any Harry Potter movie, I literally will let you pick any of them” Lexa looked up hopefully and was met with Clarke’s twinkling eyes.

“YES, how does the Prisoner of Azkaban sound?! It’s my favorite” Lexa just smiled and nodded and Clarke slipped in the DVD.  
The room was dark and so was the movie. Clarke sat purposely tight to Lexa's side pausing only to give the girl the time to lift her arm to fit around the blonde's shoulder. Clarke was slipping in and out of consciousness against Lexa's chest but was still enjoying the movie choice. When the credits rolled both Clarke and Lexa had smiles on their faces.

“That was exactly what I needed” Lexa hummed out as Clarke was shuffling beneath her, turning a few of the lights back on.  
“You are definitely a better movie picker than I am.”   
“You had an off night, I have more faith in you for the future” Lexa was being honest but Clarke was grinning, Lexa could have easily taken that chance to rub it in her face, but she didn’t. 

Walking to the door Clarke grabbed Lexa’s jacket as Lexa reached for her helmet.  
“Can you please get home safely” Clarke’s voice came out softly as she leaned her head against the open door.   
“We shouldn’t have watched such a late movie I didn’t think of how dark it would be on your drive home” Lexa was looking softly back at Clarke, touched by the blonde girl’s obvious concern.

“How about I promise to text you when I get home? But also you can’t force yourself to stay awake until then? Deal?” Lexa was looking to Clarke for any sign of agreement. Clarke rolled her eyes-  
“Sure Lex, whatever you want” Clarke agreed and Lexa leaned in swifty to leave a quick kiss to Clarke’s cheek. Replacing her lips Lexa’s eyes found a flush to the blonde girl’s usually golden complexion. Lexa smiled and turned to leave, chancing a look back she was happy to see Clarke still in the same place she left her, leaning against the doorframe watching her leave.

Clarke made a noise close to a giggle and Lexa shook her head with a smile planted firmly on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

“Okaaaay, but really, what is going on?” Octavia kept applying her mascara as if she hadn’t just asked the deeply rooted question they have been skirting around since the party.

“Nothing, we held hands like once, please, PLEASE, leave it alone” Clarke is doing a pretty good job of not blushing but let’s say, thank god Octavia isn’t a mind reader. She would just find Lexa Lexa Lexa.

“She is super hot Clarke”  
“Overwhelmingly so, I agree” Clarke isn’t one to lie to anyone, she isn’t blind and she knows no one else is when it comes to Lexa Wood’s physical appearance.

“And it’s not like she is a prude, she definitely has dated in the past but this girl doesn’t just go around dating people” Clarke crinkled her face at the words her friend used but the sentiment was still there and her eyes lifted, thankfully Octavia was still focused on her makeup.

“O, please, don’t push this, I’m having fun” Clarke is practically begging at this point.  
“I just want you to go after her if you want her. I don’t like reruns of shows and I especially don’t like reruns of watching my friends mistakes”

Octavia is awesome, Clarke would never go elsewhere for friendship, Raven and Octavia are her ladies, but sometimes Octavia can be this way. Sharp with her words, not paying enough attention to just how her words will effect her friends. Clarke is sensitive about this stuff because the truth of the matter is, O is right. Clarke never wants to make the mistake she made with Niylah again. She should have gotten her shit together earlier. She can’t keep making these amazing girls wait and wait until she can decide 100% if she wants to be with them. That is what dating is for, it’s for testing waters. Clarke isn’t afraid of commitment, she actually likes the idea of it. In the past she just likes to make absolutely sure she wants to do all of it with someone before she gives herself over to them.

“Where my hoes at?” Raven saunters into the room, calmly calling out to her friends as she plops down on Octavia’s bed.

“The affection I feel from you is unrivaled” Clarke speaks smoothly as she slips into her jeans.

“Good, because you know I love you both” Raven finishes with a big smile.

“Being 21 is pretty great, I feel like our options are endless” Octavia has easily left the previous conversation behind and Clarke is very happy about it.

“So you, me, Clarke, Lincoln, Montey, and Jasper are going right? Did I forget anyone?” Raven is asking as she lays face up on the bed.  
“So far that’s all I got yup” Octavia had sent out the text earlier in the day explaining the plans for tonight.

  
______________________

 

“I haven’t had a good buzz in a while” Clarke is smiling finally feeling good from the alcohol in her hand.

“Perfect, Anya and Lexa are on their way” Octavia yells over the music, obviously getting her buzz on too.  
“You son of a bitch I should have known” Clarke can’t find it in herself to be mad but she knows that sober Clarke would be, but she is inevitably shooting Octavia a genuine smile.

“You so like her” O’s words have no inflection of a question.

“She’s hot even without every other good quality she has” Clarke is speaking freely now as they continue to sway to the music.

“I want it on record that I actually didn’t know until we got to the bar and Lincoln told me, it was his idea so don’t go thanking me” Octavia adds with a wink and Clarke can’t help but think she will owe her best friend’s burly boyfriend a hug later.

______________________

Lexa had been wondering why Anya and her pregamed so hard, she had shrugged it off and attributed it to the girl’s chemistry exam that had just finished earlier that day. After all it’s what good friends do.

“You know I didn’t even meet her at my party but Lincoln was practically begging which, if you didn’t know, does not occur often” Anya was sipping from her beer bottle as she twisted them through droves of people to where she spotted her brother over the top of the crowd.

“Lincoln might actually get that hug he is always asking me for” Lexa smiled at her best friend, this night took a turn and the brunette could not be any happier. Five shots deep she was feeling good and she knew she was looking it too.

“Holy shit” Clarke, Octavia, and Raven all heard Jasper gasp as he started walking toward the middle of the bar away from everyone dancing.

“Hi, I’m Jasper and honestly you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen”  
“Ha, why does this always happen to you?” Anya couldn’t help but laugh at the poor kid who had just walked up to them.

Lexa is drunk and always kind so she gently places her hand on the young man’s shoulder..  
“I am so very flattered but I came here looking for a specific someone else” Lexa knew it was the truth, if Clarke didn’t want her there tonight she would turn right around and go home, no need to waste her time or anyone else's in a half assed fling.

Clarke see’s Jasper leaning over Lexa, not in the predatory way just in the way that the boy leans over everything, all limbs and sharp edges, never truly growing into his tall frame.  
She moves in and stand facing both of them, both faces light up, just for two different reasons.

“I was hoping I’d run into you tonight Clarke” Lexa says easily with a smile taking the award for most overwhelming feature on her face.

“Since I was told you were coming about ten minutes ago, I was hoping the same thing” They blushed like middle schoolers but their words were outright. The tall lanky boy looked between the two-  
“Damnit, why are all the cool girls lesbians” Jasper turned but not before giving Clarke a high five.

“I don’t know why I let him do that, I am so sorry” Clarke drunkenly apologized to a laughing Lexa who was honestly much more flattered than she thought she would have been in that situation.

“Did you just high five on my honor?” Lexa is still giggles as Clarke turned a deep shade of crimson.

“Well anyways, I’m Anya and it is nice to finally meet you Clarke” with that Anya took her leave and the two drunk girls soon followed.

“Come on then” Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand and starts weaving through all the people making her way back to her group of friends.

____________

Clarke can only dance up behind Lexa for half a song until the taller brunette turns herself around taking control of the situation.

With Lexa’s head angled down their breaths are mixing and it smells like beer and maybe a little of Lexa’s pine tree scent.

“You’re cute” Clarke has to shout it at the top of her lungs just for the girl that was pushed up against her to hear.

“What?” Lexa has a fake confused face on as Clarke falls for it again

“I said , YOU’RE CUTE”

“I know but damn it was nice hearing it twice” Lexa laughed and Clarke smacked her chest far too gently to portray any actual anger.  
Lexa gently turned Clarke around with her one hand above the blonde’s head and soon she had both hands on the girl’s middle.

Clarke didn’t waste a second to push firmly back onto Lexa’s front. Lexa had to throw her head back from the sensation it elicited. Neither girls noticed their friends watching from about 15 feet away.

 

“Your girl can hold her own, I’m impressed” Anya was telling both Octavia and Raven as all three stared on.  
“Yeah well your girl is hot, Clarke just has good taste” Raven smirked at the couple still going strong on the dance floor.

________________________

 

“I like drunk Clarke, especially because she seems to really like me” Lexa was smiling down at Clarke far too close to her face without the excuse of the dance floor forcing them together.

“Drunk Lexa is okay I guess” Clarke sticks out her tongue and continues-  
“Though I wish she was more vocal because I’m no good at figuring out what you are thinking when I’m like this” Clarke was looking deep into Lexa’s eyes. The kind of deep where Lexa had to choose between which eye to look at, far too close to look at them both at the same time.

“What do you want to know Clarke?” Lexa was smiling at Clarke, their words mixing in the very small space between their mouths.

“Nope, I’m not drunk enough for that, but good try” Clarke turns her head finally pulling the two out of their own little word.

“Dance with me again?” Lexa pleads.

“How could I say no to a face like that” Clarke pulls Lexa along and Lexa can’t help but think she would be dragged through the dirt if it meant Clarke was the one pulling her.

The two found their previous space on the dance floor and Clarke quickly flings her hands over Lexa’s shoulder to clasp behind her neck. Pulling Clarke even closer, Lexa’s hands find each other behind the blonde’s back. Clarke’s face easily finding the crook of space just below Lexa’s jaw, her breath was hot on skin but Lexa definitely didn’t mind.

Pulling back Lexa could swear that their lips gently grazed and it sent a shiver down her back- even despite the ungodly amount of sweat on her body from the moshpit of bodies they have been surrounded by all night. Exercising extreme control Lexa held her place as Clarke did; with their lips barely touching only on the slight exhale of breathes that they allowed themselves.

“You, Clarke Griffin, are a force to be reckoned with” Lexa didn’t have to speak nearly as loud as she previously had, Clarke feeling the words against her lips more than her ears heard them.

“And what are you gonna do about it Woods” Clarke’s confidence was not unwelcomed and it turned Lexa’s insides to mush.

It was no longer just the two girls in their space, Anya was over Lexa’s shoulder telling her it was time to head out with Raven doing the same over Clarke’s.

“We’re all gonna grab a cab, let’s go lover girls” Raven called over her shoulder as they all turned to head to the front.  
Lexa has released Clarke’s waist but the two arms between them were intertwined with Clarke shamelessly stroking Lexa’s upper arm.

________________

 

With Octavia on Lincoln’s lap in the front and Anya and Raven taking up two of the three seats in back, Lexa was not surprised to find Clarke sitting snuggly on her lap as they drove. Leaving the town they twisting back into the residential areas they all came from.

Lexa couldn’t help but thank whoever is up there that Montey and Jasper had wanted to continue their night as to not change anything at all about this exact moment. The music was loud and Clarke, Raven, and Octavia were simultaneously singing and talking a mile a minute.  
Their banter left a smile on both Lexa and Anya’s face as Lincoln was obviously used to this exact occurrence.

Lexa couldn’t help but think of all the times before this that Lincoln had hung out with Clarke when she herself hadn’t even known the blonde had existed yet.

“Lexa, this is us” Anya pulled Lexa out of her head as she saw her own house in which Anya was spending the night.

Clarke hopped out having no choice but to do so if she wanted Lexa to be able to move at all.

“Goodnight guys, thanks for a good one, get home safely” Anya spoke out as she turned walking towards Lexa’s house.

Clarke closed the door to the cab but she was on the wrong side of it, Octavia knew to hold it while the blonde obviously had another idea.

“Hmmm, I was hoping I’d get my own goodbye from you” Lexa’s hum was low as she pulled Clarke up against her front successfully wrapping her arms around her waist. Missing one beat either due to the alcohol in her blood or the sheer intensity of the situation,  
“Of course you do” Clarke whispered angling her lips up in search of Lexa’s own.

“Ahh sweets, I am not kissing you tonight, you will have to be painfully sober for that” Lexa leaned in and awarded the girl with a lingering kiss to her cheek and continued-  
“Clarke Griffin does not deserve a drunken first kiss in the middle of the street, not with me at least” Lexa had soft eyes as she pulled herself from the blonde.

“Oh and Clarke? That moment, the one we just had? Yeah I made that” Lexa winked and Clarke smiled wondering where the hell she had found herself a Lexa Woods. The girl was smooth and sexy as all hell. But that was drunk Clarke thinking because sober Clarke was left in absolute awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dragging it out on purpose it just all feels so right! I promise not to make you guys wait too much longer. It's what we are all here for after all :)
> 
> Also I finished this tonight so go for it!


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa Woods: I think you should get breakfast with me.  
Clarke Griffin: Good morning to you too :)  
Lexa Woods: how are you feeling drunkey?  
Clarke Griffin: Surprisingly chipper, someone got me excited with a promise of pancakes though so please continue.  
Lexa Woods: I just dropped Anya off, can I pick you up in ten?  
Clarke Griffin: Don’t get mad when I say yes and make you wait at least another 5 minutes..my hair is a mess  
Lexa Woods: I bet you still manage to look beautiful  
Clarke Griffin: I’m rolling my eyes at you, I’ll see you in ten ;)

 

Clarke slips into her baggy ripped boyfriend jeans and a quarter zip hoodie getting started on sweeping her hair into a low bun. Pulling at her cheeks a little bit she regains some color in her face.   
Although she isn’t hungover she still is definitely dehydrated. A little mascara helps bring out her favorite part of her own face. She really likes Lexa but she hopes the girl isn’t dressed too well because if you ask Clarke Sunday mornings are for Diners and lounging.

 

Lexa Woods: I’m here, but take your time princess :)  
Clarke Griffin: You are lucky I’m hungry because otherwise I’d make you wait just for that comment..

 

Clarke speeds down the stairs quietly because she knows her mom is definitely sleeping having come home from her overnight shift only two hours prior. Slipping out of the house she notices the vehicle Lexa is peering out at her from, or more that it has four wheels.

“How kind of you, is there a direct correlation between the amount of wheels and how much you care about me?” Clarke laughs as she slips into the passenger side of whoever’s car this is.

“Anya doesn’t like the motorcycle much either so you just lucked out Griffin, don’t get used to it” Lexa is looking straight ahead as she pulls off the curb to head towards the diner.

“Who’s car even is this? Please tell me you didn’t steal it” Clarke widens her eyes in mock horror.

“It’s my aunts relax I’m not as badass and some people tend to think” Lexa is smiling at this conversation.

“I think you kinda are Lex, hate to break it to you” Clarke speaks truthfully, knowing this will inflate the girl’s ego even more.

“Well I am glad the illusion is working on you” Lexa winks at Clarke and the blonde can’t help but chuckle in response.

 

_________________________________

 

“We drank last night, at least get some type of carb” Clarke is looking down at her menu but can’t help but to question Lexa’s choice of an omelette.

“What if I order a side of hash browns? Will that satisfy you” Lexa says through smiling lips.

“Absolutely” Clarke finally looks up, smiling into Lexa’s eyes, they hold each other's gaze for a moment both very happy and very aware of the other.

“So your aunt, you must be close with her if she let’s you take her car?” Clarke questions, trying to ease into a conversation that she knows that they have never had before.

“We are, I live with her actually. I have since as long as I can remember but she says I was one and a half when she met me and fixed up the spare room in her house into my room. Clarke wants to ask so many things but she doesn’t know how Lexa feels about any of this or if they are close enough for that yet. 

So she settles,  
“She sounds very nice, what’s her name?”  
“Indra, she’s pretty much the scariest person ever except when you actually talk to her and you realize that her face is just kinda like that” Lexa says seriously and Clarke smiles across at the brunette and how obvious her affection is for the women that she just described.

“I will keep that in mind” Clarke says seriously and she can see the witty quip Lexa has on the tip of her tongue like ‘oh so you think I’m going to bring you home?’, but it never comes.

“What does she do?” 

“She has a federal job she organizes and plans the security detail of government officials, she has a district and if any have scheduled appearances or events in her area it’s her responsibility.”

“Okay so your aunt is badass, I lied you are totally lame- in comparison I mean” Clarke has an unapologetic expression on her face for about 25 seconds until she smiles.

“I agree, she is much cooler than I am” Lexa admits

“But what about you? Who is there when you get home?” Lexa looks to Clarke and the blonde knows she shouldn’t say it but she is bitter,  
“Usually no one, my mom is a surgeon she works in the emergency OR at the university hospital” 

“Why are our guardians so much cooler than us?” Lexa jokes and Clarke is beyond grateful that Lexa isn’t pulling the ‘I’m so sorry you’re alone a lot but she saves lives Clarke Blah blahh’

“Though I am sorry that she isn’t around as much as you may need her to be” Lexa is holding intense eye contact and Clarke can’t help but just nod silently at the girl in front of her.

“And your dad?” Lexa knows that it isn’t the safest questions but she wants to know more about this girl in front of her.

“He passed away a few years back” Clarke says calmly, she misses him but it is a dull ache at this point, not as acute and sharp as it had been in the years past.

“I’m sorry to hear that Clarke, what was his name” Lexa is speaking softly across to breakfast table.

“Jake”

“Hmmm Jake Griffin, it has a nice ring to it” Lexa comments.

“There were a lot of nice things about him, pretty much everything honestly” Clarke’s head is now in the past with her late father.

“I have no doubt about that” 

The waiter stopped in front of them then dropping off their plates with a small to Clarke before disappearing.

“Damn, slightly hungover and looking pretty crappy and I still got it” Clarke laughed out loud with her words.

“I was hoping I wasn’t the only one who noticed that” Lexa says in a calm voice but her curiosity bubbling inside of her.

“Poor kid” Clarke states easily and Lexa eases up slightly but still unaware of the reason behind Clarke’s obvious disinterest. 

______________________________

 

“There are still so many questions I want to ask you” Lexa says as she pulls out of the diner.

“What do you mean?” Clarke looks across at the beautiful girl.

“Like about little Clarke and about your mom and Raven and Octavia. Like what is your favorite color? Do you like fast food or are you against it? What music do you li-

“You really are cute, ask away Lex as long as I get to ask stuff too”

“Deal. Hmmm, so when you drink do you usually remember everything or are you one of the people that forgets as soon as they get even slightly buzzed?” Clarke thinks it’s funny that she didn’t pick one of the questions that the girl had just rattled off a moment ago.

“Opposite actually, I can drink until I pass out and I pretty much remember everything that happened until I lose consciousness” Clarke states easily, finally coming to realize why the girl across from her, the one that just bought her breakfast, asked her such a strangely specific question.

Turning into Clarke’s driveway now Lexa shoots a smirk across to the blonde who has been looking back this whole time.  
“I’m shocked you haven’t blushed about the events of last night then” Lexa says cockily, both girls obviously remembering Clarke going in for the kill when Lexa had walked her from the cab.

“What’s there to blush about? I am not embarrassed that I wanted to kiss a pretty girl” Clarke speaks confidently. Well, it sounds confident to Lexa but Clarke is actually a jumbled ball of nerves right about now.

Stepping around to the opposite side of the car Clarke meets Lexa on the walkway to Clarke’s front door.

“Wanted? As in past tense” Lexa states trying not to let her disappointment show through.  
“No, wanted, as in I wanted to kiss you last night, but now I want you to kiss me” Clarke doesn’t know how she is pulling this off but so far Lexa hasn’t laughed in her face at her probably very lame attempt at flirting.

“Would you say that you are ‘painfully sober’ Clarke?” Lexa says quoting herself from the night before.

“Full of pancakes and painfully sober yes” Clarke smiles looking up to Lexa as both girls take a step closer to one another.

“Hmm, how convenient” Lexa is almost whispering now, so close to Clarke’s face and mouth and nose and eyes. Damn those eyes.

Clarke’s lips are soft, that’s the first thing she thinks of but then the taste is invading her head and Clarke is grabbing at the back of her neck pulling her down and she can’t even imagine how she will ever be expected to stop. Resting her hands on Clarke’s waist the two girls shifting only to continue the kiss, getting closer and closer to one another on the entrance to Clarke’s house. Their breaths mingle and their tongues find each other in the middle if only for a second until they are readjusting. Clarke is pulling her down even further then, up on the balls of her feet to be closer to Lexa as the taller girl is doing everything to accommodate. Lips crashing into one another it isn’t desperate and needy but it is strong and sweet, like two people getting to know one another..thoroughly. 

Squeezing her hips Clarke let’s out an exhale in Lexa’s mouth and the brunette can’t help but think about what she did to deserve this.

Slowing down, Clarke pulls back enough to breath and finds herself looking into very wide bright green eyes and her breathing catches once again. The next kiss is slowed down, ending in small pecks as both girls calmed themselves down.

“Well damn” Lexa’s voice was hoarse, like when someone hasn’t spoke for a while but then tries to speak only to realize that they must clear their throat.

“Hmmmm, I didn’t hate that at all” Clarke’s voice is low, sensual.

“Such high praise, I’m glad I didn’t repulse you” Lexa is smiling down at the blonde the two girls still being impossibly close.

“Shushhh that was good, really good” Clarke sits back onto her heels finally, loosening her grip around the taller girl’s neck but leaving her hands there.

“Thank you for getting breakfast with me” Lexa says quietly with a genuinely grateful look on her face.

“Anytime, especially if it will end like that” 

“I can make that happen, yup, that can be arranged” Lexa says jokingly she she giggles into another short kiss.

“Thank you for asking me, it has been a much better morning than my alternative intermittent napping and homework cycle I always fall into” 

“Glad I could be of service then” Lexa flirts openly now.

Stepping away from the blonde Lexa pulls her hands away sadly.

“I will see you tomorrow Clarke?” Lexa asks calmly, knowing it’s Monday and they both always work on Monday.

“I will definitely see you there” Clarke promises.

Lexa begins to walk away finally turning her back to the blonde that she definitely won’t be able to get off of her mind for a long time.

“Lex!” Clarke calls out before she can even get to her aunt’s car.

“If you aren’t busy would you wanna watch a movie?” Clarke hopes it doesn’t come off as desperate as she feels. 

Lexa just smile as she turns around to head back the way she came, towards the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a big test coming up so I didn't have time to proof read so I apologize in advance! Sorry but I hope you still enjoy! :)


End file.
